Fallout: Equestria - Silent Ponyville
Fallout: Equestria - Silent Ponyville written by ReifuTD has elements based off of the Silent Hill series and the story Silent Ponyville by JakeHeritagu. Setting Silent Ponyville is one of Stable-Tech’s most ambitious projects. It’s a city or settlement of ponies of indeterminate size with woodland parks, farmland and even mining. It’s said it’s the second place to ever bare that name. Although the details of the fate of the original Silent Ponyville is unknown. The current Silent Ponyville is home of the ponies that died at the end of the Great War when the Mega Spells fell. They found themselves resurrected in Silent Ponyville unsure how they survived or got there or even where Silent Ponyville is. For 200 years the residents of Silent Ponyville and their descendants lived semi peaceful lives. The end started with fog and disappearances, then bloody murder victim started showing up, then monsters started to appeared. The Overmare of Silent Ponyville ordered the remaining residents of the city to a set of Stables called Alpha and Omega. The city now mostly abandon and full of monsters and horrors with only the foolish, desperate and cursed wondering the streets of Silent Ponyville. Plot Littlepip, Hero of the Equestrian Wasteland is unexpectedly pulled from retirement when she finds herself mysteriously wondering around the dream like world of Silent Ponyville, One of Stable-Tech’s most ambitious projects to save Equestria from its own people. A place that for her becomes a living nightmare more horrific then anything she ever seen before. She does not know how she got there and as she embarks on a quest to find away to return home, she must fight monsters spawned from her psychological scars and sexual frustrations as well of those around her and discover the secrets of Silent Ponyville which could put the entire land of Equestria at risk. Chapters Chapters are consist of one over reaching story arc. Each chapter picks up where the last one ends, focusing on location and the journey to that location. * Chapter 1: A Strange New World - Littlepip finds herself in a state of confusing wondering the streets of a place called Silent Ponyville. After being attacked by monsters, She teams up with a Police Buck named Prophet Bless who oddly looks like her love Homage and runs into two avatars that represent the corrupted Elements of Harmony. * Chapter 2: Fire in the Robin’s Blood - Littlepip wakes up in Alchemilla Hospital after recovering from gravis injuries where she is introduces to a third avatar of corrupted Elements of Harmony. A composite being of Littlepip herself and Velvet Remedy calling herself Dr.Pip. As Littlepip wonders Alchemilla she is show sights that cause her to question the truth of her past. * Chapter 3: Fourth Dimensional Water Fall - Littlepip and Robinfire escapes the Order of Peace with the help of a pony named Sioux Falls. Littlepip soon has to dive into the Otherworld to return the favor to her new friend. * Chapter 4: A Trip to the Police Station - Littlepip gets a message from DJ-Pon3 telling her to head to the Police Station. She journeys across Silent Ponyville to see who or what is waiting for her there. * Chapter 5: The Humanity Museum Horror - The group shows up at the Humanity Museum, where events of a strange religious nature take place. * Chapter 6: Love By Fear-''' Coming upon Prophet Bless’s old apartment building he used to live in well fallowing Luna’s specter. Littlepip becomes haunted by dark shadows of bucks past as she explores the complex. Truths are revealed leading to a deadly conclusion. * '''Chapter 7: The Vice of the Writer and the Witch- Mane Mason well exporing Cheerwitch in search of his daugher, He comes upon Littlepip. But the unstable mare seems familiar to him. He puts to gather the peices well dealing with his own demons. * Chapter 8: The Train Across the Heavans- The group travels on a mysterious train that moves between worlds. Aboard the train is a strange Zebra called Ckullx with strange motives. Found Here fimfiction Category:Stories